The Ghost Manor
by KND Operative Numbuh 227
Summary: Shaunie, Ellie & Wendy loss their ball inside an abandoned house and must look for it. Simple, right? Not when the house has a reputation of being infested with ghosts! Shaunie its terrified of going in and tries to convince the girls to leave. But when his friends dissapear, it's up to Shaunie to face his fears and save the day.
1. Unlucky Homerun

**Hello fellow readers and authors, welcome to my fan fiction **_**The Ghost Manor.**_** Now let me say some things before we begin. To people who had read this story before, I inform you that I'm editing the story to make it more interesting than the original one by including stuff from a certain Nintendo 3DS game that you might know. The chapters are technically the same but with alterations, some major or minor. Ok, I guess that's it. Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**C: KND **_**or Shaunie Fulbright as they belong to Mr. W. I only own Ellie V. McKenzie and Wendy Drilovsky and this story.**

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Gallagher Park. Kids of all ages where playing everywhere, and enjoying the nice weather. Three six-year-old kids, a boy and two girls, were playing ball near the park fence. The boy had red, wavy hair and light green eyes, wore a green shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers; one of the girls, a black-haired one with dark eyes and her hair in a ponytail with her bangs brushed to each side, wore a light brown t-shirt, a military-green skirt over blue jeans and brown sneakers; the other girl had dirty blond hair held in place with an orange hairband with her bangs falling down her forehead, a bright yellow shirt with a tiger on it, blue jeans, yellow-striped sneakers and brown eyes.

"Alright Shaunie," said the blond girl, Ellie V. McKenzie, to the redhead boy. "Prepare for my super-quick ball!"

The redhead boy, Shaunie Fulbright, was holding a baseball bat, waiting for Ellie to throw. Behind him the black-haired girl, Wendy Drilovsky, was holding a glove, ready to catch the ball in case Shaunie missed.

"I'm ready when you are!" he called preparing himself. Ellie started to spin her arm, getting impulse for the throw. When Ellie had gathered enough momentum, she threw the ball directly at Shaunie. The Irish boy gave a swing at it but he missed and the ball landed on Wendy's open hand.

"Strike one!" called the Polish girl, throwing the ball back at Ellie. The blond spun her arm again, sending another quick-ball at Shaunie. Like the first time, the redhead lad missed and Wendy caught the ball.

"Strike two!"

"Aw man," said Shaunie, sitting on the ground. "I'm never gonna hit the ball!"

"Don't give up yet, Shaunie," said Ellie. "Just keep your eye on the ball and hit it."

"Yeah," encouraged Wendy. "Just imagine that it's Derek Logan who wants to give you a weggie."

"Ok," With a sigh, Shaunie got up again and prepared himself. Like the two times before, Ellie gave her arm a spin and the ball sipped directly to the Irish kid. As the ball zoomed closer, Shaunie never took his eyes from it. When it was almost at him, Shaunie gave a massive swing at the ball and-

_CLANK!_

-made contact with it. The ball flew up into the air, followed by the astonished eyes of the youngsters.

"Wow Shaunie, you did it!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Yeah, I did!" said Shaunie, still not believing it himself. "Wonder where is going to land."

Ellie followed the balls trajectory. "It looks like it's gonna land on… uh oh." She looked worriedly as the ball headed the open window of an old manor. The ball crashed into a window, breaking it and disappearing inside the structure.

"Oh no," said Ellie, looking at her friends. "Guys, it landed on The Sabrina Manor."

"The Sabrina Manor!" yelped the other two in fear.

"Ah man! Patton is gonna kill me now!" exclaimed Wendy, her Polish accent becoming stronger. "He trusted me with his favorite ball and now it's inside that haunted mansion!"

"Wendy, The Sabrina Manor may be old and creepy but is not haunted." said Ellie to her friend. The blond girl didn't believe that ghosts existed and didn't believe in haunted houses either.

"How do you know? Had you been there before?" asked Shaunie, the small Irish lad trembling at the mere thought of ghosts.

Ellie shock her head. "No, but Rachel told me that they don't exist and I believe her."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Just because your cousin told you that doesn't mean that they aren't real."

"Well I won't believe in them unless I have solid proof that they exist!" Ellie was beginning to get frustrated at her friend's insistence on this nonsense.

Wendy was also getting annoyed by the blond girl's skepticism about the spirits that lives at The Sabrina Manor. "Fine! Don't believe if you don't want to!" With that said, the Polish girl walked toward The Sabrina Manor.

"Wendy, where are ya going?" asked Shaunie.

"I'm going inside to look for Patton's ball!"

"But if you do that, the ghost are gonna get ya!" he wailed, running after his friend.

"Ghosts aren't real, Shaunie!" Ellie said, as she followed them to the front porch of The Sabrina Manor.

_Unknown location_

Inside a very dark chamber, two figures watched from the room's only light source, a big crystal ball, as the three six-year-olds approached the mansion. _"Well, well, well; it looks like we'll be having some 'unexpected guests' coming over, Reginald."_ said the first figure with a very evil sounding voice. The room's darkness prevented from seeing him clearly but the crystal ball's light illuminated a huge mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"_Indeed, my Master. What you wish me to do about it?" _asked the second figure who appeared to be human-like and floated a bit.

The first being chuckled evilly, responding. _"Oh just go down and give them a 'friendly' welcome._

"_Your wishes are my commands, my Master."_ With that, the second figure bowed and then disappeared.

The first figure resumed to look into his crystal ball at the children standing in front of the manor and chuckled. _"Hehehe, soon my plan will be completed and I shall rule both the Ghost Zone and the Living World. Ha ha ha ha!"_

**Ok, first chapter is done re-writhing and I hope you like it. The figure with the sharp teeth doesn't belong to me and we won't see who he is until much later (but you can guess who he is). We'll mostly see its minions. Ok, nest time we go inside the manor, take the look around and find out who's the other figure. Until next time!**

**Read & Review (also suggest ideas for the story)**

**Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


	2. Entering the House and the 1st Fright

**Hello folks, welcome back to **_**The Ghost Manor.**_** Thanks to the author Gamewizard2008 for reviewing and for giving me a suggestion for the story. Now if any of you readers have a suggestion then fell free to tell me either by a review or a private message. But enough with the boring stuff, let's get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C: KND or Shaunie Fulbright, it belongs to Mr. W. I only own Ellie & Wendy, other OCs and the plot.**

* * *

The Sabrina Manor (or The Ghost Manor, as it was better known) used to belong to a very wealthy family back in 1990something. Back then, it was known for its parties that were held by the house master, Lord Reginald Sabrina. Ah yes those were good times, but sadly those times didn't last. Lord Reginald was accused of murdering a friend for the money on its will and was found guilty. He was sentenced to death but before he died, his relatives broke him out of jail. A great chase begun through the entire town, and ended tragically when the vehicle crashed into a brick wall. All of the people aboard died instantly and there was nothing the police could do. The bodies were buried at a cemetery and the house put on sale, since there were no living relatives to inherit it. But no one will buy it because they were rumors that the spirits of the dead members of the family haunted the house and chased out anyone who entered. In time, the house was close down and no one set a foot in the manor again.

Now, after so many years, the building looked like it was taken out of a mystery movie. The ancient wood structure was four stories high and very wide; the walls had a very gloomy color, as if the paint had faded away; and the roof was covered with dark colored tiles, some of them had fallen to the ground. The windows were in no better condition, some of them were covered with wooden planks and others had the glass completely broken that, along with the dark interior, gave the impression that the manor had dark, blank eyes staring at the children. On top of all the after mentioned things, the house gave out a scary aura that made even the bravest of kids wet themselves.

In front of the manor now stood three six-year-old kids, frightfully looking at it. Wendy then started to walk to the house before she was stopped by Shaunie. "Wait! Where are ye going?" he asked, franticly.

The Polish girl turned to her Irish friend. "I am going inside to get the ball back. Duh!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But that place is haunted! There are ghosts and other creepy stuff in there!"

Ellie sighted in annoyance. "There no such thing as ghosts, my cousin Rachel told me so. Only superstitious people believe in such things."

"Hey! Not because Rachel hasn't seen one, means that they don't exist!" Shaunie countered.

"Whatever still, it is not a good idea going in there Wendy. Even though ghosts aren't real, they _are _dangerous things in old houses like weak, wood planks that can give away by your weight, termite infested roofs that can fall on top of you, and not to mention that there could be rats and spiders. Yuck!" she said, giving a disgusted look.

"Spiders?! Rats?! Ok even if there are no ghosts, I'm not going to a place that has rats and spiders!" said the Irish lad or more precisely yelled.

Still Wendy wouldn't back down. "Look guys, I know that you are worried but I cannot leave without that ball. Patton let me use it on the condition that I'll be careful with it and he'll never forgive me if I come back without it. So if you don't want to go in, the fine I'll go by myself and you guys can stay here."

Ellie stepped closer to her determinate friend and smiled. "Now Wendy, although I think this is a bad idea, I can't let you go in alone. We don't know what is in there and it will be safer if we go together."

Wendy smiled at her blond friend and hugged her. "Thanks." she said. "I knew I could count on you."

"Don't mention it." she said, finishing their hug. "That's what friends are for."

Shaunie had been listening to what his friends where saying and realized that Ellie was right. Friends don't leave each other in times of need. With a determinate look on his face, he called them before they could go to the front door. "Wait!" they stopped and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'll come with ye girls."

Ellie and Wendy looked at him, not believing what the Irish kid was saying. After a few moment of shock, Ellie spoke. "Are ye serious, Shaunie?"

"Yeah," joined in Wendy. "Aren't you afraid of the ghosts, rats and spiders?"

"Well yeah, those things scare me. But I could never forgive myself if something happened to you girls. I may be scared but I'll never turn my back on my friends." he declared with a smile. "And btw, Sirius is dead."

The two girls smiled back and hugged their friend as they laughted, glad that he will join them. Letting go of him, the three kids headed to the old manor.

* * *

The three now stood in the old porch that was outside the house. Up close, the house was even more terrifying. The confidence that Shaunie had before began to vanish and he gulped. Ellie stepped up to the old door and placing her hand on the doorknob, it opened with a creak. Turning to her friends, the blond motioned to them to follow her. Wendy entered right after her but Shaunie hesitated for a moment, his fears returning. He stood there for a few seconds when, suddenly, Wendy came back and grabbing his shirt, she pulled the redhead in.

The inside of the house was as abandoned as the outside, by the looks of it. The place was in ruins, spider webs hanged from the ceiling, dust covered every corner and it was very dark (Obviously because of the covered windows and the fact that the manor's electricity had been cut many years ago).

"Ugh," exclaimed Wendy in disgust. "This place is a mess."

"Well, duh!" Ellie rolled her eyes at her black-haired friend. "What did you expect from a place that hasn't been lived in since 1990something?"

"Well sorry expressing my opinion out loud!" she glared at the blond.

Before things could get more out of hand, Shaunie stepped in between them. "Girls! Please don't fight! Let's just get the ball and get outta here. This place is creeping me out more now that we are inside."

"He's right; this is no time for silly fights. We must focus on the task at hand." Ellie said, calming down.

Wendy was a bit more stubborn and still glared at Ellie, but finally she too backed down. "Fine," she said. "Let's go get Patton's ball back. Do you guys see it around it?"

Quickly looking around, Ellie shook her head. "No, and I don't think we'll find it down here. The ball broke in trough one of the upper windows, so it's probably upstairs."

"Ok so we find the stairs, go to the upper floors, then look for the window, get the ball and leave the place, right?" asked Wendy.

"Right," Ellie nodded her head. "Now come on, is we are quick we can find it and go back home before the nd of the day." She started to walk off.

"B-b-but, t-this place is d-dark! How do w-we find o-our w-w-way out?" stuttered Shaunie.

"No problem," said a smirking Wendy, as the Polish girl took a small flashlight out of her pocket. "I always carry with me the flashlight that Daddy gave me for my birthday." She turned it on and a small beam of light illuminated the room. Now that they had more light, they could see the room better. They were in a large living room, with all the furniture covered by white sheets that prevented that the dust reached the stuff underneath. On the left there was a door that left for another room and on the right was the large dining room, with all the chairs and long table also covered in dusty sheets.

"Ok," said Ellie. "Now that we have some light, we should find the stairs. And if my memory doesn't fail me, Uncle Robert told me that this kind of mansions have the staircases to the upper floors at the end of some hallway." Looking around she spotted a hallway across the dining room. "There it is! Alright Wendy, since you have the flashlight, you lead the way; I'll come behind you and Shaunie will stay behind me and watch our backs."

"What!?" whimpered Shaunie. "B-but, w-w-what if s-something grabs m-m-me from b-behind?"

Wendy gave a smirk and turned to Ellie. "You know, he has a point. Maybe he should hold the flashlight and go in front."

The blond gave the Polish girl a confused look but quickly understood what she planning. "Yeah, he should and if we find something scary or dangerous, he'll be the first to see it."

After hearing this, Shaunie had second thoughts. "Wait! No! I change my mind! I don't want to be the first to see something scary."

Wendy and Ellie gave each other a triumphant look and high-fived. Seeing this made Shaunie realize what had happened. Pointing a finger at them, he said accusingly. "You girls planed that, don't you?"

"Maybe," said Wendy, smirking. She then turned toward the hallway with Ellie following. "Anyway, let's go. We have to find my brother's ball."

As they walked away, Shaunie sighted and looked down. "Why do I always fall in their tricks, I'll never know." Lifting his eyes, he realized that the girls were way ahead of him. "Hey! Wait up!" He called, running after them.

* * *

The three kids had crossed the dining room and entered a long hallway that was supposed to lead them to the staircase. The hallway's floor was covered in a worn out and faded red carpet; suits of armor were at their left and portraits of various people at the right.

Ellie looked in interest at the portraits. "Guys," she said to the others. "These must be the members of the Sabrina Family."

"Wow, whoever made the portraits must have been paid well." said Wendy.

"Yeah," agreed Shaunie.

As they passed, none of them noticed that the eyes of one of the paintings were moving and following the movements of the children.

They were passing one of the suits of armor when-

_SWISH!_

_CLANG!_

-the axe that one of the armors was carrying fell on that ground behind Shaunie, missing the lad by centimeters.

"AHHH!" At the sudden noise, the Irish kid yelped and jumped on Ellie's back almost making her fall. "That armor is possessed! It tried to chop me!" he yelled, pointing behind him.

"Get off!" growled Ellie, shaking the trembling kid of her. Composing herself, she looked at the fallen axe on the ground closely. Bending down, she picked something from the floor and showed it to the others. It was a rusty bolt. "Possessed, my foot!" she said. "It just a rusty bolt that came loose."

"If it just a rusty bolt," said Wendy, coming over. "why did it came loose in the exact moment that we were passing?" a serious expression came to her face. "Maybe a ghost got it loose."

Ellie face-palmed at the comment of her Polish friend. "Guys, I said in once and I'll say it again!" she said exasperated. "Ghosts aren't real!"

"Really? Then how about I change your mind on that?"

Turning frightfully and the sudden voice, the three came face-to-face with a transparent white male ghost, wearing clothes from the 1990s, a furry mustache, blank eyes and that floated a few feet in the air. The spirit smirked evilly at the frightened kids' expressions. Slowly leaning in, he put his face close to theirs and said. "Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" screamed the three kids at the top of their lungs, as Shaunie jumped into Wendy's arms in a Scooby-Doo-like way, the later dropping her flashlight. Then Wendy ran as fast as she could with the Irish kid still in her arms, both of them screaming and left Ellie standing there. The dirty-blond girl was still screaming, rooted in place before Wendy and Shaunie came back, grabbed her by an arm each and quickly dragged her out of there.

The ghost looked at the kids he spooked with his blank eyes and let out a chuckle. "Ha! That was so fun! I haven't a chance to scare someone since a long time ago. Those brats are gonna regret ever setting a foot in here." he chuckled again. "I better tell the rest of the family that we have 'guests'. MUAHAHAHAHA!" He laughted evilly, disappearing.

* * *

**This long chapter took me some time to do and I hope it will made up for the previous one.**

**Oh boy! The kids have encountered the first ghost! Next is time for more scares and some funny stuff.**

**SHAUNIE: Eeeppppp!**

**WENDY: Oh boy.**

**ELLIE: I know.**

**Before we end these A/Ns, let me put you some stuff for you to answer.**

**1. What do you think of Ellie and Wendy?**

**2. Who is the most funny of the three kids and why?**

**3. What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**4. Do you have a funny/scary suggestion for future chapters? If so, what is it?**

**5. I need more ghosts, so if you have an OC that can be a ghost then place his/her name, a description, personality and what do you what it to do. Here are the rules:**

**A. It cannot be related to any cannon character**

**B. Can be any age or gender**

**C. If instead you want to put a monster, then ok**

**Ok, that's all for now. See you next time on **_**The Ghost Manor**_**.**

**Please, read & review**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out! Peace!**


	3. Appearances Fool

**Now I know I said that I was gonna put this story in hiatus but then Gamewizard2008 summited a ghost and an idea that I'm going to use. So enjoy the chapter. Also I changed the story's rating to T because of the mention of blood on this chapter. And I changed it from Supernatural/Humor to Supernatural/Friendship, because it's more fitting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C: KND, Mr. W does. I also don't own the ghost on this chapter, because Gamewizard2008 created it. I only own Ellie V. McKenzie, Wendy Drilovsky, the ghost of Lord Reginald and the plot.**

* * *

After their encounter with that ghost, the three kids ran the rest of the way down the hallway, up a flight of stairs and into a corridor. Stopping to catch their breath, Wendy looked at Ellie next to her and said in a mocking voice. "Ghosts don't exist, eh? Well I suppose that that thing we saw was just some weird adult that floated, glowed and that we could see through."

The blond girl looked at her Polish friend, fear still in her eyes. "Ok, I'll admit it. Ghosts do exist."

Shaunie who hadn't said a word yet and was shaking finally asked. "W-what a-a-are w-we going t-t-to do n-n-now?"

Ellie looked at the scared Irish and said with a firm voice. "We're leaving this place right now!"

"What?!" yelled Wendy, outraged. "But we haven't found Patton's ball!"

Ellie glared at the black-haired girl, determine to make her point. "I know but do found a ghost and if the stories are true, then there must be more of them. I'm not risking finding another so will leave right now!"

But Wendy wouldn't back down, so she moved one step closer to the blond and looked at her brown eyes with her dark ones. "Look, I know that you don't want to be here but I'm not leaving."

"Wendy, think about this! How do you think Shaunie feels? He doesn't want to be here but followed us just because he's our friend. And besides is not like Patton is going to be mad at you for this. He's your brother for goodness' sake! He'll understand!"

Before the Polish could say something in return, a noise was heard from somewhere. The three turned around, their curiosity making want to know what was the noise.

"What was that?" asked Wendy.

I don't know." responded Ellie.

"M-maybe it's a g-g-ghost!" said Shaunie, fearfully.

The sound was heard again and it was coming from a door near them. On the door was a sign that said "Chasey's Room". Ellie stretched her arm and opened the door. The room on the other side appeared to have belonged to a young child. It was very big, at one corner there was an old crib made of wood, some toy boxes were here and there and a wooden rocking horse. But what got the kids' attention was on the center of the room.

It was a one-year-old girl with whitish blond hair tied in pigtails, wore a pink dress with pink shoes and white socks. On her hand she had a rattle, her eyes were clear blue and what was very weird was that she was glowing.

"Awww, look guys!" said Ellie to the others, fawning over the girl's cuteness. "It's a baby!" She started to walk toward it when Shaunie stopped her.

"Wait Ellie! I don't think that's a good idea."

Ellie looked at her redhead friend with a slightly annoyed look. "Oh come on Shaunie! It's just a baby that some horrible people probably abandoned here." She knelt down beside the baby and let it play with her finger as she said with a baby voice. "You're a pretty cute baby. Aren't you? Aren't you?"

"B-but i-i-it's g-g-glowing!" said Shaunie stuttering. "But b-babies d-d-don't glow, I t-t-think is a g-g-ghost trying to tricks us."

"In think Shaunie is right, Ellie. Maybe we should leave it." said Wendy in concern, agreeing with the Irish lad.

But Ellie ignored her friends concerns and keep playing with the little girl. "Awww, how could a cute little girl like you be scary? Cuchy, cuchy, coo." The pink wearing kid giggled happily apparently enjoying it.

But suddenly, the girl's giggles turned into evil chuckles as her clear blue eyes turned blood red much to the horror of Ellie and the two behind her.

"Yikes!" yelped Ellie, as the glowing child tightened her grip on her finger. With an incredible strength, the baby trew the blond to were her friends.

The three watched as the baby started to float in the air, still laughing. The rattle on her hand started to glow and a sudden flash of light enveloped the room, blinding them. When the light faded, they gasped in fright at the new form the girl had taken. Her skin was now ghostly green and her cloths were a bit faded now. They were now staring at the ghost of Chasey Sabrina, the youngest child of the Sabrina family.

"I told you guys that it was a ghost!" yelled Shaunie, utterly terrified.

"Ok, now I believe you. Let's get out of here!" said Ellie, standing up.

But before the six-years-olds could go out through the exit, Chasey shock her rattle and the door closed and locked up, trapping them in the room.

The three gasped and turned around to see Chasey smirking. The ghost baby shaked her rattle again and the toy boxes opened. From onside of them came various glowing kid toys like teddy bears and crayons. The wooden horse also glowed, moving from its spot to stand next to the ghost.

Chasey looked at the frightened expressions of the kids before her and with an evil voice she said to them. "It's play time!"

* * *

_**Loading in process... Loading complete...**_

**MISSION:** _Fight Chasey Sabrina's possessed toys and break out of the room._

_Round 1: Junior Fighters VS. Walking Teddy Bears_

* * *

Chasey laughted evilly as she made some teddy bears float. The stuffed toys' eyes glowed red as the kids gave looks of determination. Well Ellie and Wendy did it, since Shaunie just stood there trembling like a piece of Jell-O. The ghost child smirked, and letting out a blood-curling scream, she threw the bears at them.

Shaunie let out a yelp as the toy projectiles flew rapidly at their direction. The redhead quickly grabbed Ellie by the shoulders and pulled the startled blond girl in front of Wendy and him as a shield.

"What ar- mmpp! Ow! Hey!" Ellie couldn't say no more as the teddy bears hit her directly on the face while the other kids stood behind her. When the Chasey stopped throwing the bears, a very angry Ellie glared at the Irish kid, her blond hair a mess.

Shaunie shrank under the girl's stare but before Ellie could do something, Wendy yelled. "Watch out!" the Polish pushed the other two kids down as a possessed teddy almost jumped on them. The toy stood up on its short legs and looked at the kids with glowing red eyes. Soon, it was joined by more bears as the stuffed animals advanced toward the children.

After walking a few more paces, the teddy bears jumped at them suddenly. The six-year-olds quickly tried to defend themselves. Ellie took a broom stick and used it as a sword as she batted the possessed toys with it. Wendy punched and kicked any approaching bears, using the hand-to-hand combat moves her brother taught her. Shaunie simply avoided any direct confrontation as he dodged and ducked the teddies that jumped at him. The redhead ducked as two bears jumped at him at the same time, missing them both and causing them to hit each other.

It when like this for a while until all the teddy bears were defeated and their stuffing lay on the floor. Chasey looked at the destroyed bears in sadness. But raising her head, she gave the living kids an angry frown as her eyes glowed and now different colored crayons levitated through the air.

* * *

_Round 2: Junior Fighters VS. Flying Crayons_

* * *

The sharp crayons flew at the children, barely missing them and lodging themselves on the wall. Quickly pulling them free, the ghost baby again hurled the crayons at the Junior Fighters. Ellie used her broom to quickly swat the coloring sticks away. The crayons tried to strike her from behind but Wendy put a chair in the way and the crayons got stuck on the back of it.

Some of them went for Shaunie but once again dodged the toys sent at him. However, the boy wasn't quick enough as a single purple crayon graced his left sleeve. Shaunie felt a sting, and letting out a yelp, he brought his other arm to where the crayon had cut. Removing his hand, he looked at it and gasped at the sight of some blood.

Hearing his gasp, Wendy turned to look at him and she also gasped when she saw his injury. "Shaunie your hurt!" Ellie looked and she too gasped at the sight of the cut on the Irish boy's arm. Turning her head, Wendy glared at Chasey with rage, angry that she had hurt her friend. With all the strength she had, the Polish girl lifted the chair she had and threw it at the spirit. The chair obviously passed through her but Chasey was so stunned, that she made all the remaining crayons embed themselves in the walls at her sides.

Recovering herself, Chasey glared again at them as Wendy bandaged Shaunie's cut with a handkerchief. More furious than ever, the young ghost summoned a wooden rocking horse. "You meanies!" she said in a high-pitched voice, as the wooden toy let out a neigh and charged up toward them, ready to destroy them.

* * *

_Final Round: Junior Fighters VS. Wild Wooden Horse_

* * *

The kids dodged as the possessed horse missed them, then turned around and chased the young children who scattered. The Wooden Horse went after Ellie, cornering her to a wall. Thinking quickly, the blond used her broom as a poll and vaulted over the horse. The Wild horse then felt a weight on his back and spun & bucked wildly as Wendy rode him like a rodeo bull. The black haired girl held on firmly as the crazy toy tried to throw her off. Suddenly, she lost her grip and was thrown against one of the walls.

Shaunie looked in fear as his friend tried to get up while the Wooden Horse prepared to ram her. Mustering enough courage, the redhead ran as fast as he could toward his Polish friend. The horse also charged at Wendy at full speed. But luckily, Shaunie was faster as he managed to grab Wendy's arm and pull her to safety as the Wild horse missed and hit a chair and got its head stuck.

As the toy was recovering, the Junior Fighters stood in front of the locked door and looked in fear. They didn't know how much longer they could stand a resist the attacks.

"What can we do?" asked Wendy, panting. "That thing is stronger than the other toys and I don't think we can beat him by just getting out of its way all the time."

"If o-only w-w-we c-c-could b-break the d-door open a-and get out!" stammered Shaunie.

Ellie's eyes shown with realization as an idea formed on her head. "I got an idea!" she exclaimed, gathering the attention of the other two.

"You do?" they asked in unison. They looked at the horse while it finally got free of the chair and glared at the kids. With a strong neigh, it charged at them once more, not intending to miss this time. Wendy looked at Ellie and said. "Tell us your plan, quick!"

"Don't move!" she said, smirking.

Wendy and Shaunie looked at her as if she was crazy. "What!" exclaimed Shaunie. "Are you nuts?"

"No I'm not," she stated, looking at them. "You guys have to trust me."

Wendy and Shaunie looked at each other, then at their friend. Both kids nodded, showing that they did trust her. The three looked as the Wooden horse came closer to them and just as it was three feet from them, Ellie shouted, "Move!"

The three quickly moved out of the way as the horse kept going forward, caught on the momentum. Unable to stop, it crashed right through the locked door, breaking it. The three poked their heads out and saw what had become of the Wooden toy. It has crashed hard against the wall on the other side of the hallway and now lay in pieces, the power that gave it movement broken.

"It worked!" said Shaunie, not believing it.

Yeah," agreed Wendy. The Polish then turned to Ellie. "For a moment I thought that you had lost your mind but that plan was ingenious."

"Thanks guys," she said but then gave a serious expression. "But let's get out of here before Chasey sends something else."

Both the other kids agreed and the three youngsters ran down the hall, away from the remains of the Wild Wooden horse and its ghost master.

Chasey looked at the remains of her toys with a sad expression and started to cry. Just then, the same ghost that the kids first encountered appeared next to her. The ghost child looked at the adult ghost and hugged him, tears still in her eyes. "Daddy does mean kids broke my toys!"

Lord Reginald gave a smile to her daughter and tried to comfort her. "Now now Chasey dear no need to cry. Those kids will be punished for that." she then had an idea. Leaning down to pick up the ghost girl, he said to her. "Say, how about we ask your big brother and sister two teach them a lesson?"

That brought a smile to Chasey's face. "Yeah!"

"Good let's go find them right now." with that said, both ghost disappeared.

* * *

**Ok chapter three is done. Now I'll put the story in a pause so I can finish my other story (unless you readers come up with a good suggestion).**

**Before we come to a close, I'll like that you readers answer some stuff.**

**1. What did you liked more about this chapter?**

**2. What the most funny thing that happened in the chapter?**

**3. What's your opinion on the Wendy/Shaunie of this chapter?**

**4. What do you think of Chasey?**

**Ok, I think that's it. Now I'll continue with **_**From Ireland To America**_**.**

**Read & Review folks, oh and check out the poll about my other story.**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out!**


End file.
